


Truth or Dare

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: Josh and Donna get trapped in a room together while the West Wing is on lockdown.





	Truth or Dare

Josh and Donna were walking down the hall towards the mess when a secret service agent shoved them into an random downstairs office. “We’re on lockdown. Do not leave this room unless someone gives you the all clear.” She said before she slammed the door shut. 

“I’m so tired of this.” Josh said. “People trying to kill us has really become exhausting.” He ran his hands through his hair and began pacing. Donna could tell this was bothering him. He tried to play it off every time, but she knew better. She knew he was terrified. Josh had almost died once and he didn’t feel that great about the constant threat of it happening again. 

Josh sat on the couch of what seemed to be an abandoned office. “Can we call somebody?” Donna asked. 

“Do you see a phone in here?” Josh snapped. 

“Don’t yell at me Josh.” Donna replied sternly. Josh immediately changed his tune. Donna could tell he was nervous. She could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his hands shaking. 

“Let’s okay a game to pass the time.” Donna said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for Josh’s mood right now. 

“Fine.” He grumbled. 

“Truth or dare.” Donna said. 

“Donna, are we 15?” Josh smirked. 

“It’s just a distraction, Josh. Don’t be lame.” 

“Fine. Truth.” He said, reluctantly. 

“Who’s your FAVORITE member of senior staff?” She asked mischievously. 

“Donna, thats mean. I can’t answer that.” 

“It’s the rules Josh.” 

“Who says?” 

“Me.”

“Fine.” He pauses and sighs. “You.” He said, more seriously. 

“Me? I’m not really senior staff.” Donna blushed. 

“Oh, well then... Leo I guess.” Josh said, trying to brush it off. 

Donna pushed pass the butterflies she got from Josh’s answer. “I pick truth too.”

“Why do you date so many Republicans?” 

Donna chuckled. Somehow she saw this one coming. “To make you crazy, Josh. It’s all part of my master plot to drive you nuts.” She mocked. 

“Fine, we don’t have to play.” He said, pretending to be annoyed. 

“I honestly don’t know, Josh. That’s just how it happens, I guess. Does it bother you?” 

“Don’t cheat, Donna. You can’t get another question out of me without asking.” He smirked. 

“Okay, truth or dare?” She rolled her eyes.

“Dare.” He said confidently, firmly believing he had outsmarted her. 

“Tell me if it bothers you.” Donna said.

Josh frowned. He wasn’t expecting these kinds of elaborate mind tricks today. “I just really hate Republicans, Donna. No big deal.” He knew he didn’t sound convincing. “Truth or dare?” He said, trying to change the subject. 

“Truth.” She replied. 

“What was in the diary?” Josh asked. 

Donna’s entire body tensed up. “Diaries are private, Josh.”

“It’s part of the game Donna.” 

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t.”

“You got state secrets in there?” 

“Drop it, Josh.” She was starting to get annoyed. 

“Donna it’s me, you can tell me.” He said, softening. 

“I wrote about personal things Josh, my own business.” She said sternly.

“Donna, we pretty much spend all day, every day together. Is there really something so personal about your life that not even I can know?” He asked incredulously. 

She said nothing. Instead she gave him a look that told him everything he needed to know. 

“Is it me?” He asked, almost sadly. 

Again, she answered him without words. She stared at him silently. 

“You lied for me?” 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Donna, why would you do that? Of course it’s a big deal. I would never expect you to do that for me. I know I’m a tough boss, but Jesus!” He was getting flustered. The fact that she felt she had to protect him made him feel small. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to be her mentor, her teacher. She shouldn’t have to do that for him. 

“Josh please drop it.” She said softly, desperately trying to get out of this conversation before she had to admit something she couldn’t take back.

“Tell me the truth, Donna.” He sat down next to her and looked her dead in the eyes. 

“I wrote about us. I wrote about our.... whatever it is. I wrote about your PTSD. I wrote about your recovery. I wrote about our- our weird moments that we never seem to talk about.” She was smiling nervously and looking at the floor while she talked. When she finished, she looked up at him nonchalantly and said “Your turn. Truth or dare?” 

“Donna.” 

“Truth or dare, Josh.” She said, still smiling, but more serious this time. 

“Dare. You know what, no. You don’t get to do this. You can’t break the law to protect me. If I go down, I go down. I’m not taking you with me. It’s not your job to take the fall for me. I won’t allow it.” 

Donna was not surprised about how angry he was, but she was surprised about why. She thought he would be mad that she wrote about such personal things. Turns out, he was mad for a pretty damn sweet reason. Donna day silently and let him keep ranting. She usually got annoyed and told him to can it, but she didn’t mind this rant so much. 

“You wanna talk about it, Donna? Let’s talk about it! We’re stuck here so we might as well. Let’s talk about these ‘moments’. I DARE you. See, I’m still playing the game!” Okay, he was flying off the handle. ‘I should reign this in’ he thought to himself. 

“How come you have a nutty every time I go on a date? How come you’re always looking for excuses to touch my back or my arm? How come you always stare at me when you think I’m not looking?” Annoyed at his tirade, Donna pressed him fearlessly. It was a dare, after all. 

He stared blankly, eyes and mouth wide open. 

“Your move. Truth or dare?” She said.

“Dare.”

“Answer me. You said you wanted to talk about it” She leaned closer to him, now inches away from his face. 

“You really wanna know?” Josh whispered, moving closer to the point that their lips were almost touching. 

“I do”, she looked up into his eyes, making no effort to increase the distance between them. 

Josh met his lips with hers, cupping her face with both of his hands. He kissed her softly, taking her in, suddenly thankful for being trapped in this room. They quickly transitioned from soft, sweet kisses to full blown making out. They were like a couple of teenagers who had literally just discovered the activity. They knew an agent could open the door to tell them that the lockdown was over any minute. Neither of them cared. This was all that mattered. 

Josh began to unbutton her shirt. He stopped for a minute to check with her. She nodded at him and gave him a soft smile that let him know it was okay. Soon enough, the floor was a mess with Josh and Donna’s clothes while the two fulfilled each others’ most secret fantasies.


End file.
